Pioglitazone, shown below, is a well known thiazolidinedione.

Since pioglitazone is a known and useful pharmaceutical, it is desirable to discover novel derivatives thereof. Pioglitazone is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,777; the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.